Naruto the Night Lord
by Badguy3
Summary: Naruto accidentally open up a portal and suck him and his two teammates in. They awoke in a strange new world call Maple World. In this world, they will gain new powers to help fight against new enemy they have never encounter before. ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1: Into the strange new world

**Alright, so this is my first attempt to write a crossover story between Naruto and MS. I hope you enjoy it! I would like to thanks Jerry aka murderdeath21 for helping me and giving me permission to use first part of his chapter for this story. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Naruto or Maple story **

* * *

At the Forest of Death, Sasuke stood on one of the branch of tree and saw three Shuriken landed in between Orochimaru and Sasuke's battle. Orochimaru was laying on the same branch as Sasuke, and his legs was spiraling around it. He looked to his left and stared at the blond-haired with the whiskers on his face. Naruto stood higher on the other branch of tree and folded his arms as he stared down and smiled at Orochimaru and Sasuke. On the right from them was Sakura. She's also staring at Naruto.

"Sorry Sasuke. I forgot the password." Naruto smirked with his arms folded.

Sakura shouted, "That's all right, Naruto! You look cool!"

"Naruto," Sasuke begins, "I know you tried to be cool and intended to rescue us, but don't get yourself into this! Run!" He turned his head and look at Naruto as he frowned, "This thing is way above our level!"

Orochimaru looked at Naruto and smiled, "Looks like you have defeated that giant snake brilliantly, Naruto-kun."

Naruto began to frown and thought, _"He look like a snake no matter how you look..."_

(Flashback began)

Naruto was lying down on the tree branch, facing against the giant snake. The snake suddenly grab him with it tail and got eaten. The snake swallow Naruto down to it stomach.

(Flashback End)

Naruto thought in deeper, _"I see. So it must have been that man work."_

Sasuke grinned his teeth and stared at Naruto,_ "This situation has gotten worse since he shown up."_ Sasuke look to his right, _"What should I do?"_

Naruto pointed at Orochimaru, "Hey, hey, hey! Stop being the bully on the weak one! Now that I, Uzumaki Naruto is here, will beat the crap out of you!"

Sasuke frowned at Naruto, _"Darn it Naruto! If you keep this going, all three of us will be finish! I need to do something!"_

Sakura, sitting down on her legs, notice Sasuke has panicked, _"Sasuke-kun."_

Orochimaru kept smiling at Naruto.

"_It's no use. This is the only way." _Sasuke thoughts and his Sharingan eyes went back to normal, "Wait!"

Orochimaru turned his head back to Sasuke, "Hmm?"

Sasuke reached his left hand to his waist pouch bag and pull out a scroll, "I'll give you this scroll, please take this and leave us."

Naruto and Sakura were in shocked. Orochimaru smiled.

Naruto pointed his finger at Sasuke and exclaim, "Hey Sasuke! What are you doing!? Why are you giving the scroll to the enemy!?"

Sasuke turn his head and snarled at Naruto, "You shut up!"

Orochimaru placed his hands on the branch and push his body up for support. "I see… very sensible. Sometimes the helpless prey want to save themselves from the predator is to hand something else over and pray to be spared. Isn't it true?"

Sasuke tossed the scroll to Orochimaru, "Take it."

Before Orochimaru was able to reach his hand out to take the scroll, Naruto quickly jump across the branch and took it. He bounced off from another tree and landed next to Sasuke.

Sasuke glanced at Naruto. "Don't butt in, Naruto! Do you not know what situation we are in!?" However, Naruto delivered a punch in Sasuke's face, sent him backward flying in the air.

Sakura was in shock.

Sasuke quickly regain his balance and use his hands to push himself off the branch and landed on another branch.

Sasuke frowned, "Stupid fool! Why did you do that!?"

Naruto heavily panting while looking down. After few moments of breathing, Naruto finally said something, "I don't remember the password, so I've to make sure it's me. But I'm not sure about you. You could be a fake Sasuke."

"Naruto!" Sakura joined the conversation, "What are you saying!?"

"You idiot!" Sasuke growled, "I'm the real one!"

Naruto still panting and said, "Liar! This is not the Sasuke I know. The Sasuke I know will never give up the scroll not matter how strong he is. Do you think he will let us go if we handed the scroll to him? You keep saying that I don't understand the situation but I do. You've choked yourself in this."

Orochimaru chuckled and got up on his feet, "Naruto-kun. That's true." He stick his long tongue out and lick around his lips. "The scroll." Orochimaru said while rolling up his left sleeve to reveal a tattoo. "I could just kill you and take it for myself." He bit his right thumb and drew a straight line blood on his tattoo.

Naruto noticed something was not right and immediately charged at Orochimaru with his Kunai. "Don't mess with us!"

Sasuke cried, "Don't do it Naruto! Run!"

However Naruto ignore Sasuke's warning and jump straight at Orochimaru, _"Darn you Sasuke! I've lost faith in you!"_

"**Summoning Jutsu!"** Orochimaru quickly made the hand signs. Strong winds blew across and push Naruto back. A tree bark was ripped due to the strong winds.

A large snake appear with Orochimaru on it head. It charged at Naruto

Sakura cried "Naruto!"

Naruto managed to dodge the snake charge. He landed on a tree branch but heavily breathing.

"What a tasty meal little meal you'll make for him today. Careful, he like to play with his food." Orochimaru said.

The snake swung its tail and broke the branch Naruto was standing on in half.

"Naruto!" both Sasuke and Sakura cried.

Naruto fell through the branches and blood came from his mouth.

"Enough playing. Finish him." Orochimaru ordered the snake.

Naruto was about to fall into the snake's mouth, but then his pupils red and look like a snake's eyes. He regained his balanced and delivered a kicked on snake's nose, pushing it back. "Eat this!"

Orochimaru was in shocked, Naruto jumped backwards. His veins throbbed.

"_This kid? But how?" _Orochimaru thought.

Naruto charged at the snake and pummeled at it. Thick tree branches were broken everytime he landed a punch.

"Naruto's gone berserk…" Sakura stared at him in disbelief "But why is Naruto so strong?"

Snake's tongue hit Naruto, but Naruto got hit feet on the tree and bounced back as he tried to attack the snake. However, Orochimaru held his palm out, looked at it, and then blew the fire at Naruto. It hit Naruto and cause inflicted damage on Naruto as he tried to block it.

Naruto fell down through the branches and landed on one which did not break.

"_Those eyes, there's no mistaking about it." Orochimaru thought_

"That's…" shocked Sasuke, "Naruto?"

"This just gotten very interesting." Orochimaru said. He glanced over at Sasuke. "Now then, let's see how you will deal with this Sasuke-kun."

The snake turn to Sasuke and immediately dive to Sasuke. Sasuke is simply froze by fear.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura cried

Naruto jumped from where he was landed from previous attack and intervened the snake attack. He stabbed the snake's face with a kuani as his back was facing at it. Naruto was looking down, panting for breath. "Hey" He said while panting. "Are you hurt?" He looked at Sasuke. "Scaredy-cat?"

Sasuke widened his eyes and noticed Naruto's eyes. _"Naruto."_

(Flashback begin)

Sasuke glanced at Naruto. "Hey."

"Ya?" Naruto asked.

"Are you hurt? Scaredy Cat?" Sasuke smirked.

Naruto snarled back at him. "Sasuke!"

(Flashback end)

Sasuke is trembling

"This is not the Sasuke I know, who's standing there, shaking like he doesn't know what to do." Naruto said.

All of the sudden, the tongue wrap around both Naruto's arms and pull him up. It was Orochimaru's tongue.

"Hey! Let me go! Darn it! Put your disgusting tongue away! Let me go you stupid snake!" Naruto cried as he struggled to break loose. Orochimaru brought him in front of him.

"_I never thought this kyubi kid still lived." _Thought Orochimaru. He made a hand sign and held out his wrist. _"I see, so when your anger raised, some of the nine tails' chakra flow in you."_ He turned his wrist and purple flames appeared one by one on each finger. _"You are very interesting." _

The tip of tongue life up Naruto's tracksuit so he can see his stomach. The eight trigrams seal is visible. _"I see the seal appeared on your skin."_ He put his hand back, ready to thrust his forward and hit him in the guy. **"Five Prongs Seal!"**

Naruto finally lost his temper and red aura formed around him. He roared, causing a huge shockwave. The winds pushed Orochimaru back, crash into a tree and fall down onto a branch.

"_This Kyubi kid!" _Orochimaru shocked

Naruto landed on the branch, and glared at Orochimaru. But suddenly, the portal came up in front of Naruto. "What… is that?" Naruto wondered.

"What the heck is that thing?" Sakura wondered.

Sasuke stared at the portal. "What the heck is going on? What is that thing?" Sasuke wondered.

Naruto reached his hand out and about to touch it.

"Naruto! Don't touch that thing! It may be a trap!" Sasuke cried out.

Naruto didn't listen and touch the portal. All of sudden, he felt like he's being pull into the portal, along with Sasuke, Sakura, and Orochimaru.

"What!? It's pulling me in!" Naruto yelled.

All four of them cries out as they are being pull inside the portal. After they've gone in, the portal disappeared.

* * *

(MS World, Leafre Station)

At the Leafre Station, there's a person who was standing on top of the station platform, overlooking at the forest surrounding him. He seems to be in deep thought after he has discovered from the mission.

He is a young 18 years old, 6'0 feet tall, tan skin, with dark blue eyes and long light blue hair. Part of the hair was covering half of his left face. His outfits consisted of a red round hat with white faux fur around it with a little white tail behind it, an sleeveless black overall with a look alike red coat down to his waist with white faux fur on the edge with two yellow string across his chest to hold the coat together, at this waist area is also another two yellow string from his coat and going around his back of the coat plus an yellow belt carrying few of his pouches, from his arms he was wearing arm sleeves with upper half all black and other half red with yellow lines across it, on his hands is red gloves with yellow lines across, on his right hand is a black metal fist with red metal protection around his wrist and part of the arm, down from the knees to the feet is red color with yellow lines angled at 45 degree, red shoes with yellow lines on the edge of materials, and a black cape with a zig zags yellow line with red tips at the edge wrap around him with a red string to hold it together.

He's a Night Lord.

He sighed, _"Empress Cygnus and Neinheart is not going to be pleased about my report." _He gaze at the forest,_ "I hope she wouldn't take it personally and be in despaired."_

After few minutes of viewing the forest, he heard a rumble sound coming from the east side.

Quickly being alerted, he glanced over to where the noise came from.

He search, and search for where and what cause that trouble sound. There, he saw dust and leaves in the air about 300 meters away.

"_I better check out what's going on."_ He jumped off the edge of the platform hastily and use his own skill techniques to jumps across in the air in much faster speed.

He landed on the tree branch, hastily jump forward and high as he can with the help with his skill techniques.

When the sights of the strange noise source came to view, he stop and landed on a tree branch next to it.. Looking down, he see three unconscious young teenagers laying on the ground.

The Night Lord quickly scanned the area just to be safe. After that, he jumped off the branch and landed on the ground.

He walk over to the person closest to him who was a blond hair boy with whiskers on his cheek.

Kneeling down with one knee, he took a closer look at the strange blonde hair boy. He noticed this boy been into rough fight since his orange tracksuit is cover with dirt, twig, and some tree bark pieces cut through in his tracksuit.

After looking at the blond hair boy, he glanced over the other two body who was a girl with pink hair and another boy with raven black hair. Their appearance look the same as in they been into the rough fight.

One by one, the Night Lord check their pulses by pressing his two fingers against their neck.

"_They are still alive, but where did they come from?" _the Night lord wondered.

"_Well, I hope Chief Tatamo doesn't mind I uses his house for a while."_ he summoned a shadow partner, which is another version of the Night Lord but in all black.

They both nodded to each other. The Night Lord pick up the blond hair boy and put him on his shoulder, while the shadow partner went to pick up the pink hair girl and raven black hair boy.

"Alright, let's go." the Night Lord commanded.

* * *

(Few hours later, at Chief Tatamo's House)

The blond hair boy, pink hair girl, and raven black hair boy was resting on a nest inside Chief's House.

The blond hair boy starting to move on the nest, noticing that he's laying on something uncomfortable.

He slowly opened his eyes.

His head was looking up and saw the roof look very unfamiliar.

He sat up on his butt, noticing he was cover in blanket, and sitting right next two laying unconscious teammates he knows.

"Ah, you are finally awake."


	2. Chapter 2: What happened?

**Author Note: Hey Everyone! I'm sorry for not posting up the new chapter sooner. I just finish all my college finals yesterday, so I'm offically free from curses homework and test! Yay! I did change the thought format for this chapter. I will be using _'Thoughts' _format from here on out. Anyway, enjoy the new chapter!**

**Disclamier: I do not own Naruto or Maplestory.**

* * *

"_Ah, you are finally awake."_

* * *

Naruto turned his head and look at to an strange man in strange appearance he has never seen before. After a few moments staring at him, he finally speak up.

"Who are you?" Naruto began and move his eyes around to explore what's around him. "And what the heck is this place?"

Before the Night Lord got a chance to answer, Sakura arose from the bednest right next to Naruto, rubbing her face like she been asleep for a whole day. Sasuke groaned and sit up from the bednest next to Sakura.

"Wh- What happened?" Sakura yawned.

Sasuke stretch his arm and follow by stretching his legs on the bed nest.

"Well, you two are also finally awake." The Night Lord said.

Sakura and Sasuke turn their head and look at the strange man with tan color skin, blue eyes, and long light blue hair in strange red and white outfit appearance they have never seen before. Not to mention about a weird red medal fist he's wearing.

"Who are you?" Sakura asked

"Well, you can call me Nathan, and I'm the Night Lord."

"Night… Lord...?" Naruto said with the blank look.

'_Night Lord? Hmph, this one doesn't look that strong.' _Sasuke thought.

"Night Lord?" Sakura wondered.

Naruto suddenly jump out of the bed nest and was about to point his finger at Nathan, "Ahhhh! The Night Lord! Are you a Vampir- Argh!"

Nathan with a sweat drop on his face, "Be Careful, when I found you guys you were pretty beat up, and no, I'm not a Vampire."

Naruto slowly breath as he try to calm himself down from the sudden pain and soreness. He notices his arm, body, and his legs are wraps with bandages.

Sasuke noticed he's also cover with bandages but less than what Naruto had, although he felt his right thigh are wrapped with heavy bandages. Sakura has the least of it.

Naruto turn his head at Nathan, "So you are not a Vampire?"

"Yes, I'm 100% positive sure I'm not a Vampire."

Naruto look down with a sighed of relief, but he turn his head back to Nathan, "So what's the Night Lord?"

Nathan with a surprised look, "Wait, are you saying you NEVER heard of Night Lord before?"

"Well ya. We never had a Night Lord in our village." Naruto explained.

"Ok…" Nathan is confused. How could there be a village who has never heard of Night Lord? Or maybe they have never heard of Explorers at all.

"Well to answer your second question from earlier. This is Chief Tatamo's home. Try to be respectful since you are his guests." Nathan said.

"Chief Tatamo's home? But this doesn't look like a home, and what is this thing we are laying on?" Naruto in confused tone of voice.

"Well, this is how the Halflinger build their home, and that's a bednest you are laying on." Nathan explained

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke looked at Nathan in confusion. They have absolutely no idea what Nathan just said to them.

"I don't get it. What's the Halflinger?" Sakura asked.

Nathan signed, "You don't really know what Halflinger is?"

Sakura nodded.

"Well that going to be a lot of explaining to do, but I'll do that later. First of all, I want to know who you are, and what happened to all of you? You were pretty beat up when I found you." Nathan asked.

"Well," Naruto began "I'm Naruto. This is Sasuke and Sakura-chan."

Nathan nodded at them, "Nice to meet you all."

Sakura nodded back, but Sasuke didn't bother and said his typical 'hmph'. Nathan proceed, "So what happened?"

"Hmm… I'm not sur-"

Stomach growled.

Just a few seconds after the first growled, two other stomach growled where follow.

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura show their hunger expression and cover their stomach with their arms.

"I feel like I haven't ate in days since we left for the forest of death." Naruto in low tone voice, "Hey blue hair guy, do you have anything to eat?"

Nathan chuckled and smiled at the trio, "Well, let see what I got here…" He reach his hands to grab his back pouch, and search for any food he might had.

He pull out three apples and oranges with both of his hands. "I got some apples and oranges. You can have these." He tossed an apple and orange to each of them.

Sakura caught the fruits and gracefully thank Nathan for the food. Sasuke didn't bother to thank him and proceed to peel the orange.

Unfortunately for Naruto, he stares at the fruits with a complete disapproval, "Why?" Naruto in disappointing voice, "Why does it have to be fruit? I would rather starve for ramen than this fruit!"

THUD!

"EEEEAHHHHHH! Sakura-chan! What was that for!?" Naruto yelped with his hands over his head.

"BAKA! You should be grateful for Nathan giving us some food to eat! Now say thank you and eat the apple!" Sakura with a vein popped out on her forehead with a clenched fist.

"But Sakura-chan-"

"I SAID THANK NATHAN AND EAT YOUR APPLE!" Sakura pull back her clenched fist and ready herself to give Naruto a blow.

Naruto gulped as he stare at her frightening fist.

"Thank you very much Nathan!", he immediately proceeded eating the apple without even thinking about how much he hate fruit.

'_That was very unexpected.'_ Nathan thought after witnessing Sakura rage.

"Anyway, I would like to hear what happened to you three." Nathan getting back to the topic.

Naruto, just as he finish the apple, thinking over and starting to explain about the village, chuunin exam, Forest of Death, fight with Orochimaru, and being sucked in by the mysterious thing.

After about 15 minutes of explanation, Nathan took in everything Naruto has to say. Surely he never knew anything about the shinobi, a village name Konoha, chuunin exam, forest of death, or a person name Orochimaru. During the fight, Naruto explained this mysterious thing appear in front of him and suck everyone in. Nathan has no doubt about this mysterious thing is some type of portal. Afterward, they do not remember anything else except waking up at 'as Naruto described' very weird place.

"And that how we got here" Naruto finished his explanation.

After few seconds for Nathan processing all the information. He spoke up and asked.

"So let me get this straight, when you got suck in by this portal you do not remember anything while being inside?"

"Ya." Naruto nodded.

"This is sure peculiar." Nathan shut his eyes and start rubbing his chin with his hand, _'Maybe Neinheart will know.'_

"But nobody warned me about that thing." Naruto frowned.

Sasuke broke out of his silence and stood up with a clenched fist, "You Idiot! I did warned you! This wouldn't be happening if you didn't touch that portal!"

Naruto immediately stood up facing against Sasuke and yelled, "Well maybe if you were louder I wouldn't have touch it, dumbass!"

Sasuke took a step forward at Naruto, "What did you say!? Wanna fight!?"

Naruto took a step forward and met his forehead against Sasuke, "You bet! I always wanted to fight you from the beginning, ya know!?"

Sakura got flames in her eyes. She was really pissed off at Naruto as he want to fight with Sasuke, _'Naruto better not hurt my Sasuke-kun!' _The Inner Sakura is fired up and throw punches in the air, **"KICK NARUTO'S ASS, SASUKE-KUN! CHA!"**

Nathan throw his hands on the boys head and separate them.

"Hey you two, we are still inside Chief Tatamo's home as his guests, so no fighting here."

"I don't care! I'm going to kick Sasuke's ass!" Naruto fired up with his clenched fist.

"Is that a challenge?"

"You bet!"

Nathan sighed, _'It can't be helped.'_

CRASH!

Nathan collided their heads together with strong force, leaving a nice huge red bump on their head.

"EEEEAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Naruto fell backward crying out in pain with his hands over his head.

"GAH!" Sasuke did the exact same thing.

Sakura, who witness the heads collision, look scared and starting to take note for herself to never piss off Nathan or she will ended up like Naruto or Sasuke.

"What was that for!?" Naruto exclaimed in pain while holding his hand on his head.

"Listen, I don't know anything about you two but fighting here is not permitted. I've already told you that before. Next time if you two wanna fight, do it later when you are not inside somebody house or place. Got it?" Nathan in serious tone of voice.

"Hmph." Sasuke glanced away with his hands on his head.

"Ya, sure." Naruto with disappointment, _'I will kick Sasuke's ass later.'_

"Good." Nathan smiled, "Look like you three can move now. How about we get out here and head off elsewhere?" Nathan turn his head and look out of the window. Judging by where the sun position at, it's around late afternoon, "And it's getting late so I wanna get back soon."

"Ummm, where are we going?" Naruto asked.

"Well, I need to turn in my mission report from earlier. You three look like you need to a place to stay." Nathan turn his head back at them, "Unless you prefer staying her-"

"No!" The Trio exclaimed.

"Good. Lets get going shall we?" Nathan turn his back and jump down from the nest and headed to the entrance. The Trio got up and follow after him.

* * *

(MS World, Leafre, Outside Chief's House)

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke is astound from what they see around them. Around them is a big forest with… tree houses? No, the tree itself is a house with entrance and windows. They had never seen such things before in their life. Although they were glad they wouldn't be spending the night on a nest.

After several seconds of looking around, they spotted Nathan talking to a mysterious being who was half of his height, cover with light gray fur all around his body with long beards, and holding a wooden staff in his right head. Sakura was thinking this must be the Halflinger Nathan has mention earlier.

"Nathan, how are you doing young warrior?" Chief Tatamo in low, husky voice.

Nathan smiled at him, "I'm doing great, I'm just ready to head back to Ereve to turn in my mission report." Nathan pointed his thumb over his shoulder at the Trio, "I'm also taking those three with me."

"Ah, I see. Are they doing well?"

"Yes, they are pretty much recovered from earlier when I found them."

"That good." Chief Tatamo smiled.

However, Chief Tatamo broke his smile and look serious at Nathan. He give his hand signal for Nathan to come closer for whisper conversation.

"Is the rumor true?" Chief Tatamo whisper with curious but with nervous tone of voice.

Nathan closed his eyes and gave his deep sighed. He felt a chill on his back when he heard his question.

"I can't tell you what I saw at the other side." Nathan open his eyes at Chief Tatamo, "But I do not believe in these rumor."

"How do you know?" Chief Tatamo asked.

After a few second of pause, Nathan signed, "I can't really explain how, but my inside is telling me it's not true. No matter what happen, I just know these rumor are not real, nor it ever will be."

"I see…" Chief Tatamo paused for a moment over what Nathan has said.

"Alright, I believe in you, young warrior." Chief Tatamo in confident.

"Thank you Chief Tatamo. I would also like to pay you for letting me use your house." Nathan was about to reach his hand in his side pouch but was interrupted.

"There no need, young warrior, you have done many great things for Leafre." Chief Tatamo smiled at Nathan.

"Thank you again Chief." Nathan smiled back.

"Well I better get going. Seem like they are waiting for me." Nathan turn his back and headed to the trio, "See ya later Chief."

"Take care young warrior."

As Nathan approach to the young trio. They had their curious and confused face on them. He was guessing they probably never have meet an halflinger before.

"Who was that?" Naruto asked.

"That is Chief Tatamo. He's a leader for this village Leafre." Nathan explained.

"Village leader? Like he's an Hokage for this village?" Naruto asked with a confused look on his face.

"Eh, What? Hokage?" Nathan with even more confused look.

"Naruto you baka! This is not Konaha so he's not a Hokage! We are at different place thanks to you!" Sakura with annoying expression with a vein popping out of her forehead.

"But Sakura-chan!"

"Ok ok, calm down you two. We need to get going before the sun hit the horizon." Nathan keeping his tone cool.

Naruto turn to Nathan, "Right." Sakura noded. Sasuke give his 'hmph' as his answer.

"Alrighty, follow me." Nathan turn and walk to a direction.

After a minute of walking, they stumble upon what it appear to be a check in station with a large clock holding up in the air by two large pole.

After passing through the check in station. The trio paused with a shock in their eyes. Looking up what is in front of them appeared to be a giant bird resting right next to a platform. Looking at it with an awe, this new world has become even more strange since they've first woke up inside the tree house.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING!?" Naruto exclaimed.

* * *

**I forgot to mention I'm looking for Beta Reader. I know I'm not a great writer so getting some help would really help boost the chapters into perfection.**

**To those who are wondering, the Night Lord is my Maplestory Character. Although my real name is not Nathan.**

**The timeline I'm going to use for this story around Age of Chaos Era.**

**Until next time, have a great day!**


	3. Chapter 3: To Ereve

_**Disclamier: I do not own Naruto or Maplestory.**  
_

* * *

_"__WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING!?" Naruto exclaimed._

"That is our ride." Nathan explained.

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke look with complete disbelief. THAT IS their ride? A huge bird wearing a google with a platform in front of it? How is this possible?

"Come on, we don't have all day." Nathan said.

Nathan jumped high on the Station Platform and were followed by Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke.

As the trio landed, they stared at the giant bird in closer view with an awe. They still do not believe all of this is real.

Nathan approach to a halflinger who was holding a green flag, "Hey Tommie, Am I late?"

"Nope, you are just on time before the departure Nathan." the halflinger responded.

"Thanks Tommie." Nathan give a quick wave of goodbye to him.

Nathan step onto the ride platform and glanced over his shoulder at the trio, "Lets go you three. We don't have much time before it take off."

The trio snap out of the staring and hurry over to Nathan.

Nathan continued to walk right next to the giant bird. After reaching upon it feather, he turn around and sat down on the floor, letting himself relax and feel a nice cool breeze over his face.

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke stood next Nathan for a moment, then they all sat down on the floor making a circle around him.

The trio was being quiet, looking at Nathan as he's in relax mood with his eyes shut. They felt the cool breeze over their face and felt pretty good. They notice Nathan is enjoying this moment.

However the moment broke when Naruto spoke up, "Hey uh… Nathan?"

"Hmmm?" Nathan opened his eyes and glanced at Naruto.

"Does this thing uh… fly?" Naruto asked nervously.

"Yes it does." Nathan responded.

Naruto gulped, his body started to shake slightly. His fear of height came to him as he thinking to himself being very high in air and trip over the platform and to see himself fall in the sky to the unfortunate landing.

Sasuke smirked as he see Naruto afraid of height, "Are you afraid of height? Scaredy Cat?"

Naruto eyes widened.

(Flashback begin)

_Sasuke glanced at Naruto. "Hey."_

_"Ya?" Naruto asked._

_"Are you hurt? Scaredy Cat?" Sasuke smirked._

_Naruto snarled back at him. "Sasuke!"_

(Flashback end)

Naruto immediately broke out of his shaking, stood up, and snarled at Sasuke, "SHUT IT TEME! I'M NOT AFRAID OF HEIGHTS!"

Nathan give a chuckled, finding Sasuke and Naruto contention amusing.

Naruto turn his head back at Nathan with an annoying expression, "Hey, it's not funny!"

Nathan wave it off, "Ya ya."

After a few moments when Naruto calmed down from Sasuke's insult, Sakura decided to speak up, "So where are we going?"

"Well first we are going to Orbis, after that we will catch another ride to Ereve. I need to turn in my mission report, and there's someone I need to talk to about your incident earlier." Nathan explained.

"Oh, and who's this person, and what is Orbis and Ereve?" Sakura asked.

Nathan laid back down on the floor with his hands behind his head and give a relaxing sigh, "You will see once we get there."

Sakura gave him a frowned but he didn't pay attention as he closed his eyes.

Before anyone could ask Nathan more question. The trio felt a shift movement on the floor. Naruto almost fell backward but quickly recover by using his chakra on his feet.

The giant bird back away from the Leafre platform. After several seconds from backing away, it started to turn right in 90 degree and went full speed ahead to Orbis.

Wind is blowing onto their faces. Nathan seem to enjoying this moment. He took off his faux hat and let his hair fly freely in the air.

However, the moment was interrupted when outspoken Naruto ask Nathan some questions. Surprisingly, he wasn't thinking about the height at the moment when he's eager to ask Nathan some questions.

"Hey hey hey Nathan", Naruto with enthusiastic.

"Hmm?" Nathan open his eyes to glanced over at Naruto.

"Umm, I was wondering what is that you are wearing?" Naruto pointed to his black and red metal fist.

"This?" Nathan raises his right arm, "This is my weapon."

"Huh?" Naruto with confusion, "Your weapon? What do you mean?"

Nathan paused for a moment to think about it. Truthfully, he wasn't prepared to explained how his claw work since most of the people in Maple World recognized it and knows how it work.

"Well…" Nathan hesitated, "This weapon here is my claw."

"Huh?" Naruto with more confusion.

Sasuke join in the conversation, "If it's a claw, than why it doesn't have any 'claw'?"

Nathan turned his eyes at Sasuke, "This claw is completely different than what you think."

"What do you mean Nathan-san?" Sakura asked.

Nathan sighed as he sat back up, "You three really don't know, do you?" he paused for a moment, "This is going to be a long story, but I'll cut it short."

As he put down his left hand, he continued, "Anyway, as I said earlier this is my claw. What I mean by that is I have a speciality in this kind of weapon."

"Speciality? You mean you have a really cool jutsu or something?" Naruto asked with curiosity.

"Jutsu? I don't think so." Nathan spoke in confused tone of voice. He has never heard of term jutsu before.

Nathan shook off the confusion and continued, "As I was saying earlier, I have a speciality with my claw. In other words I have the unique skills for my speciality. For instance, my is throwing stars."

"Throwing stars? Sound lame." Sasuke remark with the insult.

"Lame?" Nathan narrow his eyes at Sasuke with an eyebrow up, "Boy, you haven't seen how powerful the Night Lord is."

"It doesn't matter. A person who specialize only in throwing stars is a weakling. Beside, learning how to use it is way too easy." Sasuke countered.

Just right before Nathan come back at Sasuke, a brilliant idea came to his head. Nathan wicked smirked came in view as he thought about it. This idea is just too good.

"Hm." Nathan chuckled softly, "Alright Sasuke, since you won't believe me how about a match?"

Sasuke with his eyebrows up, "A match?"

"Yes, in fact..." Nathan point at Naruto and Sakura, "All three of you will take on me. Three against one and you can use any of your skills or techniques. How about it?"

Naruto suddenly got excited with his fist pump, "I will take you on Nathan! You don't need teme to beat you since I'm the only one who can! Dattebayo!"

"Hmph, don't get in my way dobe. I don't need your help since I'm the one who's going to beat him." Sasuke smirked.

"WHAT WAS THAT SASUKE!?" Naruto growled at Sasuke.

Nathan smirked, then he turn to Sakura, "How about it Sakura?"

Sakura smiled, "You can count me in Nathan-san."

"Alrighty." Nathan turn to the group, "After I turn in my report in, I'll let you know when the match. Got it?"

"Heck ya!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Hmph." Sasuke smirked.

"Yes!" Sakura responded.

"Alright, it's settled.", _'I hope those three wouldn't disappoint me.'_

Nathan lay back down on the floor and gave another relaxing sighed.

"Hey hey Nathan, how long until we get there?" Naruto asked with enthusiastic. He's completely excited about taking on Nathan and show Sasuke how strong he is.

"Oh, we will be at Orbis about 10 minutes. After that we will catch a ride to Ereve which is about 5 minutes. So about over 15 minutes. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to take a nap." Nathan closed his eyes and immediately doze off in his sleep.

Naruto almost asked Nathan about how he fight, but after seeing him doze off in his sleep he thought it would be best to not disturb him. A shot of disappointment and frowned face came in view.

* * *

(10 minutes later, Orbis Station, MS World)

As the group arrived at Orbis, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke were stunned when they view the Orbis for the first time. Floating city in the sky, white columns throughout the whole stations. They could get lost easily through the neverending of white columns at the busiest station full with people if they haven't got Nathan to guide them through. The trio follow Nathan through the station as they passed by strange people with even more strange looking outfit with weapons from smallest dagger to a huge arm pole. As they approach what it appear to be another platform, they look at what it appear to be a boat floating in the air. They look with an awe and Nathan chuckled as he saw their surprised face.

As they approach the floating boat, Nathan went over to a strange looking being who was cover light blue fur with long nose, wearing a sleeveless vest, brown belt, a blue cap with two white wings on it, holding a spear like on the ground with his left hand and holding a rope with another. The trio watch as Nathan greet this being and ask for a ride to Ereve. The being nodded as Nathan handed over a small bag of money.

Nathan turned to the trio and give them a hand signal to come forward, "Alright, into the boat."

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke climb into the boat and was follow by Nathan. After a few moments from getting in the boat, it suddenly move on it backing away from the platform and made a turn to paddle through the air.

The boat set course to Ereve while the trio looked over the boat to take a look at the view. The view is absolutely beautiful. Green mountains landscape, blue sky, and fluffy white clouds floating around them could easily beat the beauty of Konoha.

After few minutes has passed, a little green beautiful island appears in the view. Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke looked with a disbelief in their faces. Never in their life they have seen a floating island before. It's actually impossible for it to existed back at their homeland.

Nathan lookover at their expression and chuckled. He came around and stood right behind them, "Welcome to Ereve."

* * *

_**Sorry for uploading the chapter pretty late. I'm enjoying my summer vacation too much. I did this chapter all my own without any help. I'm still looking for Beta Reader if you are interested in making the chapter look better with less grammar error and spelling. **_

_**Just to let you know next chapter will be about Nathan secret mission he undergo. The chapter after that will be Nathan vs Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke. Give some review if you are looking forward to it.**_

**_If you do see errors in this chapter please feel free to let me know so I can correct it._**

_**Have a great day!**_


End file.
